Meeting Robin: The boy wonder
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: Is it true, nah, batman the cold the heartless the dark...having a son...no having a sidekick. Is it the same kid? If it is he's insane! Those are the thoughts of the league. This story is all about the league meeting Robin: The Boy Wonder for the first time. Read and see how they react.
1. Introduction

**INTRO**

**So I've been having Writer's block and I've been reading for well...inspriation. I read alot of stories about how the league met Robin because Robin is my favorite character next to Zee of course. (Dick Grayson Robin. I don't really like the others as much no offence!) **

**I read like 5 of them and i really only liked 1 that one is in my favorites list btw. **

**So i'm going to make one of my own! Please review if you like this idea if not than I'll delete it no use wasteing my time.**


	2. Superman

**Hey guys here's the first chapter for you guys! Hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. First up is Superman because I think he's the perfect uncle figure for our Boy Wonder! Dick is 8 by the way, I think he's actually suppose to be 9 but i find 8 year olds cuter.**

**Superman**

It's been about a 2 weeks since Dick Grayson became Bruce Wayne's ward. It's been 1 and a half weeks since Batman got a sidekick...coincidence? No one knows that Bruce took in a ward they just thought that Bruce paid for a home for him and sent him away. Bruce was suppose to introduce Dick to the public in a week so he could adjust.

Rumors were going around the league about Batman taking in a Kid as a sidekick and Bruce Wayne taking in a ward. (They all know his identity) They really thought that either they were just rumors or Bats have really gone insane. They decided to go with the first one and just let it roll off their backs not wanted to get on the bat's bad side and bother him about it ,even his best friends. (Superman,Flash,and Ollie)

It wasn't until the blue boy scout went over to discuss to Batman about League's off world mission reports one night that the thought popped back into his head.

Superman was flying over Gotham city looking for the big scary bat known as his friend and his "sidekick" or "ward" or "both". He found it actually pretty easy because of the yellow on the inside of the kids cape. They were taking down a couple of robbers who were robbing a bank. "So, the rumors are true." He mumbled to himself, as he flew downward.

It was just a couple of robbers like 5 that didn't seem to experienced so it shouldn't really worry Superman. He watched from a distance because Bruce wasn't so welcoming when other heroes intruded in Gotham when not needed, especially super powered ones. But than Bruce was knocked out by a 6th they didn't see and so it was 3 against 1 because Bats had already taken out 3 before he got knocked out. That scared him. He jumped into action but was too shock to move.

Robin looked to Bruce to see he was unconscious and alone. But he didn't panic. One of the robbers charged at Robin while the other two dragged Bruce away behind an Ally. Robin threw 2 batrangs expertly and kicked the guy in the gut making him stumble back and get pinned to the wall. As the other 2 charged he threw smoke bombs blocking out vision. Smart Kid. (Superman saw because of his vision) There was a little crackle that sounded childish and taunting followed by grunts of the robbers. When the smoke cleared they robbers were on the floor and the kid ran to Batman's side.

Finally out of shock he came over. Robin was kneeling next to Bruce mumbling some foreign language. Not noticing the boy scout behind him.

"Nu mă lăsa Bruce, eu ar fi fost acolo îmi pare rău. Te-am dezamăgit ..." ( Don't leave me Bruce, I should have been there I'm sorry. I failed you...) He cried. At the sound of Robin's voice Batman woke up.

"Nu, nu ai nu ma. Te-ai descurcat foarte bine, Robin." (No, You did not fail me. You did good Robin.) He replied as he sat up he saw superman behind him. "Superman, What are you doing here? Did you get lost? Metropolis is that way." Batman smirked as he was helped up by the man of steel.

"Y-Y-Your...SUPERMAN!" Robin said jumping up and down.

"Robin, calm." Batman said not coldly but like he was advising it.

"Sorry Br-Batman." He covered up. He walked up to Superman who was supporting Batman and stuck out a hand. "N-N-Nice to m-meet you Mr. Superman." Robin said more calmly. Superman was shocked at both the matureness and skills of the kid. Superman shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Robin." He said. "Now, let's go to the batcave I need to talk with Batman." He suggested. Robin nodded and helped Batman call the batmobile.

* * *

When inside the cave Batman took off his cowl that shocked Robin...alot.

"B-B-Batman, why did you take off your cowl?" He asked worried as the two vigilantes exchanged looks. (Batman and Superman)

"I know who his identity is.." Superman said as he sat down next to Bruce at the med lab to patch him up. With that Robin just sat next to him took in a not taking his mask off. "Bruce, rumor has it that Bruce Wayne ward but is keeping him a secret. Than, there's one about Batman getting a side kick." Superman said as he patched up a wound that Bruce got.

"What's the matter with that?" Bruce asked. "Green Arrow has one, speedy." He replied.

"Speedy is 13! At least he's a teen! And he told us he was getting one, that was only half a year ago." Superman said rasining his voice. " . !" He screamed.

"HEY!" Robin said as he climbed up the t-rex and slid down his tail. (Got that from a video and another story) "I am 8 for your information!" He screamed.

"8!?I thought he was at least 10!" Superman screamed.

"He's also my ward." Bruce added and let a smirk slide when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Yep! That's me Richard John Grayson, but call me Dick or Robin or Dickie or Birdy or Master." Dick smirked at the last one.

"Look, don't tell anyone about this, the will find out soon." Bruce said as he got down from the med lab bed.

"Wait, don't you think he'll get hurt or something?" He asked.

"He lived in the circus and is trained by the batman, I'm sure you could add some training if you want. But you can use that as an acuse." Said alfred comming in with cookies.

"Cookies!" Dick squealed as he ran past the two and stuffed his face. "Mhmm, Afwed wight i'm gwood enwough." He said between chews.

"Richard, manners." Bruce added.

"Sworry Ruce." He replied making Alfred and Superman chuckle.

"I can handle him, I'm sure that you'll help if we need you." Bruce said as they walked to the door.

"Ok, just call if you need anything." He replied.

"I swear." He said as he glanced at Dick.

* * *

As superman was leaving he had a thought; Could Bruce really accept help. Maybe because of Dick. Dick had changed him, for the best.

* * *

**Phew! I'm soo tired please review,follow,and favorite this!**


	3. Wonder Women

**Next up is Diana aka Wonder Women. Because even though I love love love BatCat I also like WonderBat. So please review.**

**Wonder Women**

_2 weeks later..._

"Bruce, um, I'm thinking about coming over to visit..." Diana said through the phone. She really needed an excuse because 2 weeks ago Clark had bailed to help her because he was visiting a friend, she knew right away he was lying. She made him confess that he went to Bruce's but he wouldn't say anymore. It had to be about the rumor...about the kid or kids.. She thought.

"Why?" Bruce asked through the phone.

"Uh, because we haven't seen each other in forever...don't you miss me Brucey Wucey?" She asked. She hated being mushy and gushy but anything to put an end to these rumors.

"Bruce, why are you blushing?" She heard a small voice asked. Than a little laugh and a muffled yell. Diana laughed.

"Diana I know what doing. You wanna come over and end the rumors."

"Yeah...can't fool a bat.." She said ashamed.

"You can come-" He said.

"Bruce I know, but please a really do miss you- wait. Yes?" She asked excited and shocked. The only reply was a chuckle. "Ok, I'll be over in a bit, try not to blush too much." She joked.

* * *

Bruce hung up. "Dad, why were you blushing so much?" Dick asked.

"None of your business." Bruce said coldly. "Uh, come on I'll tuck you in, you have school tomorrow." He said taking the boy's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"Bruce...tomorrow's Saturday.." Dick laughed.

"Uh, well, we have potroling.." Bruce said.

"We protrol at night." He replied as he stopped. "Are you hiding something from me?" Dick asked innocently as he stopped.

"No, I'm just tired, and I want to go to bed." The dark knight lied. He really just didn't want Diana to see Dick, although most of the paparazzi knew, the Justice League didn't believe it and He was scared they thought he turned...soft.

"Fine." Little Dick Grayson huffed giving up.

* * *

_25 minutes later..._

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"Hello, Miss Diana" Alfred greeted. "Master Bruce is in the batcave." He added as he welcomed her in.

"He's always working..." She sighed. "Thank you Alfred." She replied and pecked the old butler on the cheek as she made her way through the Grandfather clock.

* * *

"Bruce!" She exclaimed going up and embracing her 'friend'.

"Diana, long time no see." Bruce replied returning the embrace. Yes, it's true they were an idem but it was their secret. And they didn't really see each other since Richard had came.

"So, where's the little munchkin?" Diana asked looking around.

"Diana..." Bruce whispered. "What munchkin? You mean the kid?" He asked.

"Ha! So there is a kid!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't say that..." He added. Than on queue there was a slight cry that you could barely hear. Bruce ran to action and out of the batcave Diana following. "Stay.." He growled. As he opened up the door to Richard's room and went inside.

Dick was thrashing around in bed and his face stained with tears. He kicked his feet and was talking in a foreign language. "Mami, tati, te rog ... nu mă lăsa." He cried. (Mommy,Daddy, please...don't leave me)

"Dick,Dick,Dick! Wake up!" Bruce shouted gently shaking his shoulder but to no avail. "Dick, Dick, eu sunt aici pentru tine. Sunt chiar aici. Treziți-vă vă rog ..." Bruce whispered. (Dick, Dick, I'm here for you. I'm right here. Wake up please...) Dick shot up at the sound of his new father's voice. His eyes red and his breathes shallow. He wrapped his little arms around Bruce's torso and cried in to his chest. Bruce returned the embrace whispering sootheing words to him.

When Dick had calmed down he looked around the room and saw a shadow. "Bruce, w

"Who's that?" He asked pointing to the shadow.

"Diana...come out." Bruce said. As the princess walked in the room.

"Your, Diana? Bruce has a HUGE cr-" Dick was cut off by a hand placing itself over his mouth.

"Richard...she doesn't need to hear that." Bruce chuckled.

Dick jumped out of Bruce's embrace and went to look at her. A single tear running down his eyes. He looked like her...like his mom. Diana saw and kneeled down so they were both eye level. She wiped away the tear. "Hi." She said gently. Her voice, reminded him of her too.

"Y-You remind me of her..." He wispered. Diana looked sad for him.

"I'm sorry..." She replied.

"It's ok, I think it's good." He replied. "Um, I'm Richard. Call me Dick. And um, since your wonderwomen than you should know I'm Robin.." He informed.

* * *

Dick finally went to sleep but in Bruce's room this time because he said he was scared so he crawled in there himself. Diana sat on the counter while Bruce got some wine out. (That's a grown up drink kids, very very bad.) When Bruce sat down beside her she gave him a good but not to hard slap.

"What the heck was that for?!" He screamed but not to loudly because Dick was in the other room sleeping.

"For putting a kid in danger...are you insane!" She screamed.

"Shh!" Bruce reminded. "And no. He found out 2 days after he moved in. He followed me through the clock, at midnight when he was 'sleeping'. He was going to go after Zucco. I couldn't let him do it on his own because he would."

"No he wouldn't." Diana said.

"Yes, he would. He almost did. He went out to gotham in a yellow cape, red vest, and green shoes in gloves. He was a stoplight! But he defeated 4 robbers. He said if Master Bruce didn't help him, he would go out on his own." Alfred added.

"I couldn't lose him.." Bruce whispered. Diana sighed.

"The kids been her for what more than a month, and he already caught on to you craziness." Diana joked. "So when are you telling the rest of them?" She asked.

"Soon, don't ruin the surprise." Bruce said. Diana laughed and said she wouldn't and she had to go to league duties leave Bruce to go back to his room.

He saw Dick no longer on his bed. He looked around and saw Dick come up behind him. "RICHARD!" He screamed.

"I was just uh, not spying." He said meekly.

"Go to sleep spy." Bruce said as he laid down on his super large bed and was joinded by Dick as the two drifted to sleep...and for once both minds were at peace.

**Sorry for it being so sucky. I'm really tired right now. Please review who you want to see next. Feel free to PM me!**


	4. Flash

**Hi! Thanks for the love and support you guys give me I love love love it! Thanks!**

**Flash**

_3 days later..._

Batman and Robin were of chasing down another psychopath...so nothing new.

"Oh, Batsy, I see you took an interest in birds. Mind sparing this one?" Penguin said as he stopped struggling the net he was in.

"I don't think a penguins a bird...I mean they can't fly." Robin said as he stopped along side batman. "I mean...maybe you know..." He poundered. "Oh Batman I see why his name is penguin, his nose kinda looks like a beak." Robin examined as Batman tightened the net. The Dark Night let out a little chuckled.

"It is kinda big, Robin." He chuckeled. (Batman was in a really good mood)

"HEY! Batman laughed! I can't even do that!" A voice called as the person jumped between Batman and Robin. "Oh, Hey batsy! Long time no see, it's been fun, my time in arkem was very very fun!" said...the joker!

"JOKER!" Batman growled. " Robin! Go to the batcar. Now!"

"Oh, you mean birdy baby?" Joker said as he turned to face Robin who was in a fighting stance. Joker took out a gun and both paled. "Now, don't move or I'll shoot." He said as he pulled the gun up to Robin's head.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Robin said as he moved his head slightly.

"Robin! NO!" Batman cried as the Joker pulled his gun trigger. Nothing happened.

"OH WHAT THE HECK?!" The Joker cried looking at his gun. "Hey, this is plastic!" The Joker screamed.

"Oh, yeah, about that...here's the real one." A voice said.

A flash of red and yellow came and threw a pile of the crushed parts to the joker. And in a few seconds the joker was tied up.

"Hey bats, needed to talk to you...who's the kid?" Flash asked.

"You haven't heard the rumors?" Robin asked.

"No! What rumors?" He said quickly.

"The rumors about m-" Batman intrupted the boy.

"Nothing, you wanted to talk?" Batman asked.

Police seriens went off.

"Let's go. Come on." Said Batman and the three jumped into the batcar.

* * *

"Why does _he _get the front seat?" Flash whinned.

"Because _I'm _too awesome for the back." He laughed. Robin turned back and stuck his tongue out making Batman smirk.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Flash screamed frustrated.

Robin smirked confidently. "I'm the Batman's wingman, his backup, his sercret weapon, his partner, his-"

"Sidekick?" Flash smirked.

"HEY, I'm not his sidekick I'm his partner." Robin shot back.

"Sidekick."

"Partner."

"Sidekick."

"Partner."

"Sidekick."

"Partner."

"Sidekick."

"Enough!" Batman exclaimed. "He's my partner." Batman said.

"HA!" Robin screamed. As Flashed looked shocked.

* * *

"What do you want Flash?" Batman asked.

"Bruce, take off the cowl...gives my the creeps..." Barry replied as he sat on the desk and handed batman files.

"HE KNOWS?" Robin's voice echoed through the enormous cave.

"Yes, I know, and where are you?" Barry asked looking around. Nothing. He looked at Bruce who was typing away and didn't seem to care that his side kick was loose in the cave probaly touching stuff and breaking them. 'We are toteally different.' he though.

And as if Bruce had read his mind, man he needs to stop doing that, he replied with, "You guys are so much alike." Seeing him confused Bruce went on, "Hyper, stubborn, intelligent, and you both would break everything."

"Did you just compliment me?" Barry and Robin said in union.

"Kid, seriously come here." Barry called. Robin popped out of the T-rex's mouth. "Wow, great mentor you are." He scoffed.

"He does it all the time, nothing to worry about." Batman said calmly. As Robin crackled and swung around the batcave with grappleing hooks. "Robin, watch the card. Remeber you-"

"Knocked it down. I know! Sorry Bruce!" He called back.

"Ok, I looked through the files." Batman said.

"Files? What files? Can I see? I can help!" Robin exclaimed as he landed next to Batman. Batman handed some to Robin. "Riddler? What's he doing in Central? He a gotham Villian?" Robin asked.

"We don't know either. He's been kidnapping some important people, and he was seen with mirror master. All he left was this riddle." Flash said as he took a piece of paper out.

He was very shocked when Batman gave the paper to Robin. "Training." He said simply.

"TRAINING?!" Flash exclaimed. "People have gone missing and you put it in the hands of a kid?" He questioned.

"He's very good at riddles." Batman said.

The riddle read:

_Go out and find me if you can._

_Read this message and you will seek._

_Everybody will have to search._

_Everyboody will be disapointed_

_Never, is a riddled 'useless'._

_Far more people will go missing._

_Are you too busy hissing?_

_Rember that all things are not what it seems._

_My thoughts go all ways._

_-R_

"Makes no sense!" Flash screamed.

"I agree, but not all 'useless'." Batman replied.

"THAT'S IT!" Robin exclaimed.

"What's it?" The adults asked.

"Don't you see? You don't need to look at the word look at the letters." Robin explained. He showed it to Batman. "Green Farm."

"Green Farm? Theres one on the ege of Gotham and one on the edge of central city." Flash said.

"Well, let's go!" Robin said as he jumped in the batmobile.

* * *

Did I make it up to you? Review and tell me who you want to see next.


	5. Ollie and Roy

**Meeting Robin**

**I'm writing this while my parents take a nap on the cruise on my iPad notes app so I can just copy and paste it onto fanfiction. So if there are typos it's because it's hard to type on your iPad. I'm also useing some of your ideas thanks I was about to run out!**

**Green Arrow & Speedy**

Roy couldn't believe his eyes. Neither could his beloved mentor. Batman let a 8 ,no 8 and 1/2 as the kid corrected, he let an 8 1/2 year old kid run around in a cape and spandex...IN GOTHAM. Bruce Wayne, batman, the dark night...whoever you wanna call him...has lost it.

It was a normal night...really! But...was.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen had a charity event to go too so Roy was dragged along...as useal. Roy knew what to expect at these things. You had to smile. Your cheeks would be on fire at the end of the night because of all the pinching. I mean seriously! Old ladies need to know that you can't just pinch a teenagers cheeks. Other than the smiling and the cheek pinching, you had to be polite and nice even when you wanna punch a guy who is purposely running into you and making you spill stuff and has that obnoxious laugh...you gotta be nice. What he didn't expect is to have an 8 and 1/2 year old kid to be following him around.

"Roy, Ollie, this is Richard." Bruce introduced.

"Where's the kid?" Ollie asked as he looked around. Bruce moved slightly to the slide to see a little kid who was hiding behind Bruce.

"YOU GOT A KID?" Both me and my mentor exclaimed alittle too loud because people started to stare. "I thought you were kidding" Ollie chuckled.

"No, a ward." Bruce corrected. He urged Dick forward and Dick walked forward. "Richard, stop being shy, your not usually shy." Bruce stated as he bent down on a knee to be face to face with his...ward.

"But, these are your rich friends.." Dick mumbled. "You said to be polite, and polite means don't talk too much right?" He asked.

"You don't have to treat them like their my rich friends. Treat them like who you know they are." Bruce explained

Dick nodded. "Hi, GA! Nice to meet you my names Richard, call me Dick...or..." His voice got softer and motioned for us to kneel down. "Robin if your prefer." He said. Both our eyes widened. That kid was a sidekick...batman's sidekick! We knew about Robin, but we couldn't meet him. The two chuckled well Dick crackled at our reactions.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The rest of the night was pretty fun.

"Bruce, I think we worked pretty hard, and my cheeks are on fire!" Dick exclaimed.

Bruce chuckled..chuckled! "Sure Dick, go ahead." He urged. Dick hugged him thank you and left. I was following close behind but Bruce grabbed me. I gave him a confused look. "Roy, watch him for me." Bruce said more like demanded. I gave him a nod and left.

"You let the kid roam around? This is Gotham!" Ollie exclaimed.

"He can take care of himself, he's got Roy too." Bruce replied.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Bruce lets you leave at these things? Aren't the important?" Roy asked the younger boy who he was sitting next too.

"I'm 8 1/2 and we're sitting on the roof and that's the first thing you ask?" Dick crackled. "And I thought you were smart...guess you don't have to be smart to be a sidekick."

"Hey you-" Roy was cutoff by the blameing of alarms. Dick did a fill and landing on the grass bellow. Roy followed his lead and headed back to their mentors.

"Dick, Roy!" Ollie called. Dick ran for Bruce. He looked at him with this...look. Bruce nodded and they both disappeared before our eyes. "Go to the car. Suit up." Ollie told his protégée.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Now now, I won't hurt you unless you stop putting the shineys on the bag." Joker said as he held up the bad that was already half full.

"Yeah! Mr. J and I won't hurt ya! We just needa pay the rent for the Joker cave that's all!" Harley Quinn explained.

"JOKER!" A voice yelled.

"Bats! Let me introduce you all! Harley Quinn, Batman and Robin. Batman and Bird wonder, Harley Quinn. She's my sidekick!" Joker exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm no sidekick!" Harley said. (In this Harley Quinn is about let's say 15) "Ooh! Mista J bird boys kinda cute!" She exclaimed as she cartwheeled over to Robin.

"Hey! I'm handsome!" Robin corrected.

"Sure you are kid!" Roy hollered as he and Ollie flew down to the sence. And after a few hours everyone was knocked out...well almost everyone. And who that was surprised Roy...ALOT


	6. Green Lantern - Hal

**Sorry for the late updates I just started middle school so... yeah. Anyways I'm going to do a few more people singularly and than I'm gonna do the whole league. I'm thinking about adding Wally. Yeah? No? Review! **

**Green Lantern - Hal Jordan**

**Robin is still 8**

"So, Bruce...when do I get to meet your other friends?" Dick asked as he was messing with Bruce's stuff in the batcave.

"Not Now." Bruce said still concentrating on the Batcave computer. "Dick, don't mess with my bat-a-rangs. You have bird-a-rangs." Bruce said as he swirled around and saw Dick messing with his stuff. Dick crackled, dropped the bat-a-rang, and ran off somewhere.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

"BRUCE! I'M HERE! I'M HERE! WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY AND HOW BADLY ARE YOU HURT?" Green Lantern screamed as he came in from the Zeta tube.

"What are you talking about? I never called you." Bruce replied as he sat up.

"Than who left this message?" Hal asked holding his phone out.

* * *

_30 minutes earlier..._

"Wait...so you stole Bruce's phone?" Roy asked as he climbed though the window. Dick nodded. "What are you gonna do with it?" The teenager questioned.

"Duh! Call someone!" Dick exclaimed. Than Roy's phone rang.

"Sorry Kiddo. Ollies' call'n me. Gotta go." Roy said as he hopped back through the window.

Dick looked though Bruce's phone and scrolled down the contact list. 'Hmm, who to call. Maybe I could trick someone in coming over!' Dick thought. He scrolled down until a name caught his attention...Green Lantern...hmm. He pressed the button and the phone rang a few times before the beeep sounded that he should leave a message. Dick coughed and did the best batman voice.

**"Green Lantern, come to the cave. It's an emergency! I'm VERY hurt!"** Robin said in the best batman voice he could muster. Which sounded like it was really an emotionless robot to him.

* * *

_Back to the presesent..._

"Who the heck called me then! I was soo worried I came here as fast as I could!" Hal exclaimed.

"You got the message an hour before you came.." Bruce said.

"Oh, um...i was busy with..."

"Carol?" Bruce smirked.

"NO!" Hal said quickly. "Who the heck called me anyways?" He screamed.

The two heroes sat in silence and thought..."DICK!" Bruce screamed.

"Who?" Hal asked confused.

"ME!" Said the boy wonder himself.

"Who the heck are you and why do you know where the batcave is?" Hal asked. Robin slid down the stairs did a somersault in the air and landed on his feet right between the two adults.

Robin crackled while Bruce was just plain ammused by Hal's reaction.

"How? Who? WHAT!?" Hal exclaimed.

"Hmm..." Robin started circling Hal and exaiming him. "Green Lantern...sweet!" Robin exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Hal asked.

"Because I know all!" Robin said in a dramatic voice, and laughed. "And you have the green lantern ring on your finger." Robin said as he kneeled down to look at it.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Hal screamed again.

"He's Dick Grayson...my ward." Bruce stated.

"Don't forget I'm also Robin! The boy wonder! The amazing partner of The Batman!" Robin said as he did a pose. Making Bruce laugh.

"Wow, talk about having a big ego." Hal scoffed.

"Your one to talk." Bruce laughed.

* * *

Bruce went back to working on the Batcave computer and Robin and Hal were chatting away.

"So, like how old are you?" Hal asked.

"8 I'll turn 9 on December 1." Robin said, "So, could you show me some cool lantern stuff?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Only if you show me how to make Bruce Blush first!" Hal laughed.

"PSH!" Robin scoffed. "Easy!" He said before he strutted up to Bruce. "Bruce?" He asked all innocent, batting his eyes.

Bruce turned around in his chair to face his ward. "Yes, Dick." Bruce replied.

"Well...don't you like..have a date with Diana soon?" He smirked.

"Uh..." Bruce sputtered. Hal laughed as a red blush formed on Bruce's cheeks.

* * *

"Ok, I made Bruce blush, now show me some Green Lantern stuff!" Dick exclaimed happily. "Can you make a jet? Or a house? Or ooooo! Make a Bat!" Robin exclaimed.

"A bat why?" Hal asked confused.

Robin motioned for him to come closer before whispering, "Bruce is afraid of bats.."

"Why? Aren't those bats up there? He asked as he looked up to the ceiling of the batcave.

"Nope!Holograms." Robin explained. Hal laughed and then used his ring to make a bat. "COOOL!" Robin exclaimed.

* * *

Bruce turned around and saw a big green bat with Robin on top of it. Iniside Bruce was terrified but he knew he should keep his cool.

"Robin, get down, NOW!" Bruce shouted.

"No, way! You gotta come get me first." Dick taunted. Hal laughing in the backround.

No, No way was he going near that. It just looked soo...real. So Bruce did what all fathers would do...right? He got the knew bat-a-rang he was working on to fly up grab Robin with a hook by the shirt and brought him down.

"Bed. Now." Bruce instructed.

* * *

**Sorry, school is taking up my time. Anyways...review!**


	7. The JLA

**Sorry for the late update. I've been working really hard on this to make it a god one because this is the last chapter! I'm so very sorry. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue Daddy!Bats.**

**The League**

Bruce sat at the bat cave's computer, talking on the phone.

**"Bruce, this is important, we need you at this meeting." **said Clark through the phone.

**"I can't just leave, Dick. He's been having nightmares..and especially right now. It's going to be the anniversary of the Grayson Flying Graysons' deaths and he's been having nightmares."** Bruce replied.

**"It's urgent!"** Superman exclaimed.

**"Fine, I'll be there."** Bruce hung up. He thought about it. He can't just leave Dick here, yes there was Alfred but.. Bruce's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"B-Bruce.." Dick said, his voice soft and hoarse from crying. His face stained with tears.

"Oh, Dick...what's wrong?" Bruce asked as he pulled the boy onto his lap.

"I saw it...again. I saw my parent's death...I saw them fall, but this time...it wasn't just them." Dick explained.

"Who else?" Bruce asked softly.

"I saw you and Alfred and Diana and Clark and Barry and Ollie, Roy...all of the people I care about now...they fell too." Dick cried. "Don't leave me Bruce." Dick sobbed.

"Oh, Robin, I have to go to a league meeting.." Bruce said.

"Can I go...please? I promise to be quiet and I'll stay out of sight, I'll sleep in one of the rooms, I just don't want to be far away from you...please?" Dick asked his eyes full of sadness. Useally, Bruce would have said no, but he had to make an exception...who wouldn't.

* * *

Bruce quietly tucked in Dick who was in his PJ's and had on a domino mask thatwas comfortable for him to sleep in. Roy came in with his earplugs in.

"Thanks Roy." Bruce said quietly before leaving.

"No problem." He replied. Roy sat at the edge of the bed looking after Robin, who had become a little brother to him.

* * *

"I agree." WonderWomen added.

The whole meeting Bruce couldn't concentrate he was worried about Dick, if he had a nightmare Roy couldn't do anything. He should have canceled. That's when Roy came in panting and shaking Bruce out of his worries.

"Um, Bruce...he's uh..." Roy paused as a small young boy in a colorfull pajamas with a domino mask on came running in and hugged Bruce.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He mumbled repeatedly. Everyone looked at Batman, expecting him to just scowl or shake the kid off, but instead he picked him up and hugged him.

"Sorry for what, Robin?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare...and you were mad at me...because I didn't train right...and the joker got to us...and...and..."

"Shhhh, it's ok Robin..I'm not mad." Bruce replied, and that seemed to have made him feel better. He looked around the room and saw all the faces looking at him. He ran to Diana, who he recognized as WonderWomen.

"Oh, Diana, I missed you sooo much." He said eagerly, yep, he was normal Robin again.

"Me too, cutie." Diana laughed ruffling her hair. Robin hopped off Diana's lap and ran to Clark.

"Clark, you should have seen me last week!" Robin exclaimed. "Bru- Batman and I, we were fighting some robbers and I did this cool think with my bird-a-rang and knocked all 3 of them out with one throw!" He explained.

"Wow, pretty amazing kiddo, I can't even do that." Superman chuckled.

Hawkwomen coughed, getting everyone's attention. "Who is that kid?" She asked. Everyone who didn't know also started asking that question.

"I'm Robin, Batman's Partner in Crime...and...He's...my dad."

* * *

**TAH DAH! Finally finished. Please review.**


End file.
